The Weaver, The Robin and their Nightingale
by Hold Me Today
Summary: "Oh if only we could all work together on something! wouldn't that be amazing?" Kyoko asked in full 'friend fan mode' as she gazed lovingly at both Kanae and Chiori who simply looked up from their own offers to look at the number one love me girl before them. Little did she know someone could hear her wishes and as any love crazed genie would say... "Your wish is my command."
1. The task ahead

Lory couldn't help but chuckle as he re-read the drafting for his newest Love Me project.

This is going to be amazing thought as he flipped through the notes and further information that had been added as his latest plan came together all because of his beautiful and talented Love Me ladies of cause, with those little spitfires around there was never a dull moment.

It had been just his luck to have been pressing a glass against the Love ME room wall when he had heard the little tit bit first.

"Oh if only we could all work together on something! wouldn't that be amazing?" Kyoko asked in full 'friend fan mode' as she gazed lovingly at both Kanae and Chiori who simply looked up from their own offers to look at the number one love me girl before them.

"All of us?" Chiori asked trying to make sure she had heard her friend correctly

"Yes all of us! I worked with Moko San on the curara advert and you on box R I just think it would be wonderful for us all to work together!" Kyoko said as she drifted off into her own personal dreamworld where together with her friends they would take over the entertainment industry throwing Sho to his knees before them.

"I wonder if any drama that would need the three of us, would be anything I would ever want to be part off" Kanae muttered as Chiori giggled at the older girls words

Chiori looked from Kanae to Kyoko who still seemed to be trapped in a world of her own and couldn't help but smile at the pure joy and excitement she saw there "I can completely understand where you are coming from Kanae but I too would love the chance to work with you and with Kyoko again, I suppose i can understand what shes saying in a way it would be... special I suppose to have something that we could all apply our talents too, something we could all work together with and show everyone what the Love Me section is made off." she smiled at Kanae a little sheepishly as Kanae warmly smiled back, their friendship had really grown in the months Kyoko had been working on her 'Dangerous Mission' in those long absences from her best friend Kanae had realized that although she liked Chiori they had never really been close friends with Kyoko gone and the Love Me work left between just the two of them Kanae had finally let her walls down to the other Love Me member and a true friendship had blossomed.

"I suppose your right." Kanae said looking over at Kyoko who was still yet to return to earth "It would be special..."

This small conversation was all Lory had needed to hear before he was off and running to the 4th floor, 3rd corridor on the right tucked right at the back of the mostly unused Entertainment department prop storage (Lory had two basement levels dedicated to prop's so this was almost overflow area.) and knocking on a very ordinary white door.

"Come." came a voice from the other side as Lory puffing himself up entered the immaculately kept office space. "Hibiki! My beautiful little cherry blossom!" Lory boomed as the young woman seated before him sighed exhaustively.

"Hello president." Hibiki sighed without even looking up from the manuscript she was painstakingly writing in the neatest script Lory had ever seen (or so this is what he had told her on numerous occasions when visiting her office unexpected... like now.) "If you are here yet again to ask me no I will not rewrite the ending of your silly love game just so you can have the ending you thought was more appropriate than that of the original writer and no I do not know how to get Hime-chan to fall in love with any of those flat none existent subs they write in as the poor girls love interest." Lory almost deflated fully as Hibiki with a small flourish finally finished the section she had been writing out and looked up at her boss and over all owner of LME.

"And what the hell are you wearing?" she asked in a strained voice as Lory looked down at himself. The velvet plush tail coat hemmed and edged in gold,the black long johns half covered by his black large buckled boots complete with crisp white shirt ruff and feathered pirates hat finished the apparel as he stuck out his hook for a hand as if it was obvious.

"Why I'm captain hook young lady! and you still continue to wound me with your virile insubordination towards my love of the RS-RPG world! you could never understand the pure beauty of the game ever cooped up here! and anyway" Lory pouted as he looked as Hibiki with almost perfect 'but don't you love me' face.

"I'm not here about that." he said realizing once more that, his games had never worked on Hibiki in the first place.

"so what are you after?" she asked laying down her pen neatly so as to give Lory her full attention. Lory smiled at her a large grin as if he was about to give her a gift beyond any she had received before.

"I want you to write me a story." Lory stated proudly regaining his lost buoyancy as he stood before her and puffed out his chest once more, Hibiki simply looked at him and then around her office at the shelves stacked full of scripts, play's, Dialog's, speeches, songs and even the occasional joke or podcast. "I thoughts that what I have been doing all along oh great and illustrious leader." she whined out sardonically as Lory continued as if he hadn't even heard her.

"I want it filled with drama, suspense, mystery but most of all love! I want it to be about life struggles and heart aches, but how after all the bad in the world love will conquer all and nothing is as powerful and pure!.." His dialog probably went on a bit longer but by this point Hibiki had phased Lory's voice out as she thought about manuscripts she already had written out that may fit Lory's bill as the sooner she could get him out of her office the better in her opinion as she scanned the shelves for inspiration, it was only the last few words that registered with her but register they did as her head snapped once more to Lory.

"say that again?" she queried sharply as she rose from her chair, Lory looked at her almost dazed at the request.

"which bit?" he asked proving to Hibiki what she had guessed all along that Lory was a rambler when it came to his favorite subject of love. "The last bit president!" she almost shouted highly agitated by his annoying qualities.

"I want a story for all of my love me ladies to be part off.." Lory said repeating the last words he had spoken before Hibiki's almost unexpected interruption, normally he could waffle on for at least a good 25 minutes before she would simply kick him out call him crazy and to get back to her when he had an actual director with the idea or even a solidified list of what he was looking for before returning to her, but those few words seemed to light a fire behind the deep blue eyes Lory had only been lucky enough to see on very few occasions.

She never even spoke to him as she grabbed a bunch of keys from her bag hanging off the hook on her desk and walking to a door situated behind her desk opening it Lory almost teleport-ed to her side as she again looked hos direction. "Do Not Touch Anything." all her words where sharp clear and to be obeyed Lory new after having his hand struck more than once with the metal meter ruler Hibiki kept in this cupboard either for that purpose or to save time grabbing items from the top shelves Lory always felt complete awe when looking into Hibiki's cave of wonder as he had called it on more than one occasion.

Hibiki was a wonder to Lory at just 32 she had become one of his most valued members of LME, even if she was one of LME's best kept secrets almost 62% of script's, music, speech's, Dialog's and so much more came from this room Hibiki was simply a marvel. It simply seemed to flow from her as she spent most of her waking hours either writing or her second greatest passion simply watching. She had explained it all to Lory when she had been scouted and brought to him by Maria of all people (his granddaughter after Kyoko's amazing display of acting skill as she called it during her acting trial in the LME acting school had met Hibiki online when asking for Solomon to rewrite the script to enc-operate Kyoko's usage.)

Her brain was simply wired differently, her creative was her greatest strength though she did struggle with personal interaction and social situations hence why her room was situated in one of the quietest places of LME. Hibiki would have almost perfect peace in her office which is how she liked it, but could still get out and about and watch people to her hearts content when she felt the need. So to find out that Hibiki's cave of wonders held a possible answer to his desires meant that Hibiki had been watching the Love Me girls? he supposed they were pretty hard to miss.. but still it intrigued him as heading into the shelves Hibiki came back holding a rather hefty folder.

"It's not finished and its not ready... but i think it could very possibly be a good start." Lory smiled at the woman before him winningly as he bowed to her "that's more than I could ever have asked for, he had told her as he filed away the question for a later date to as why Hibiki had enjoyed watching his Love Me ladies.

So this is how the new chapter for the Love me section had been started and looking down now at the completed first act of a new LME drama, Lory couldn't be more pleased with himself.

"Fly my little birdies." he said still chuckling.


	2. Wish Granted

As usual Lory somehow contrived it so all Love me ladies would get the same offer at exactly the same time but he personally delivered Kyoko's as the mariachi band rang out in the corridor Kyoko prayed to any god listening that her hunch to the origin was incorrect but as Lory danced in swinging his jewel red cape Kyoko wished to sink into the floor fully aware of the titters already starting around the room as one by one the band members entered still playing and behind them chuckling gaily came the principle herself.

"Number one report!" Came Lory's authoritative voice as Kyoko somewhat reluctantly stood "President?" The whispers that followed her word were different, 'this was the LME president? what was going on? Was he filming? Was this all a big show for something to come? Was he going to be running auditions at the school or something? What was he doing with Mogami? It's true that Kyoko had never really made friends at school Mimori had made sure of that, but it was also true that most of the students had a begrudging respect for the girl with golden eyes.

"Kyoko-San I have a very important delivery for you." Again more whispers,the president of LME was acting as a messenger for her? Who was this girl? At this point Lory seemed to have a little sense at least. "Sawara-San did offer to give it too you but I was just to excited to wait!" Lory said smiling broadly as he held out a thick brown envelope Kyoko slowly walked between the isle of chairs and slowly reached out for the envelope before hesitating slightly.

"May I ask what it is?" Kyoko asked as her hand shook slightly, Lory normally would have insisted she open it to find out, but by this point his excitement was so palpable and Kyoko looked so worried that Lory decided to answer her honestly. "This Kyoko is your wish come true... and your debut." Lory said as he pushed the envelope toward her once more she took it this time eyes wide and mouth hanging open as she starred at him.

"But... but... sir! I thought I would not be allowed to debut until I graduated the Love Me section!" A few titters could be heard as she said the name of Lory's most infamous section her section. Lory grinned wider "well lets just say this a group project shall we? Or shall I make it a Love Me task? After all...all of you will be involved." That was the magic word's Lory realized as Kyoko easily slit open the envelope neatly sliding out the leather bound script inside. Kyoko knew instantly the president had something to do with this... no one else she knew would leather bind a script she rand her fingers gently over the cover reading the title "The Weaver, The Robin and their Nightingale." in gold, below it also in the same gold filigree was the symbol of a golden bird in a golden cage, it was beautiful in Kyoko's opinion as she final lowered her eyes to the bottom of the cover and her suspicion was instantly confirmed as there in gold filigree it read 'An LME Production'

Kyoko lifted her eyes from the cover and back to the presidents, Lory could see the pure emotion in Kyoko's eyes as he smiled kindly at her "So Mogami Kyoko will you do me the honor of taking one of the leading roles in my new production?" Lory asked her formally, Kyoko couldn't help it as she swiped the tears that fell from her eyes away, this was a moment for joy not tears as Kyoko nodded with exuberance "Yes sir! yes I will!" she managed to say as Lory's smile became ebullient.

"Then let us go!" Lory cried as he spun around his cape flowing over Kyoko's head as she remembered exactly where she was "But president... I still have classes today." the teacher and the principle both laughed as Lory instantly deflated, instantly installing his puppy dog eyes and looking around at anyone that could possibly award him his desire. "Oh go on Mogami-san, no one is a match for the great Takarada Lory when he's on the war path." Kyoko couldn't help but smile when Lory let out and excited squeak, she didn't really pay attention to the other students as she collected her things and bowed to her tutor who smiled indulgently. If the students where not overly keen on Kyoko the teachers where just before she excited the door the principle had already led Lory and his mariachi band out of Kyoko bowed to the room as a whole and once the door was shut the silence that had reined for longer then the tutor had thought possible exploded as all the students present started shouting questions around, Mogami Kyoko was now defiantly going to be the topic on everybody's lips.

* * *

Chiori looked at her manager who passed her the brown envelope as she stepped off the set for the last time that day "This just arrived from LME for you Chiori-chan" her manager said as she passed it over it only took her as few moments to open and read the presidents hand written note inside she looked from it to the leather bound script in her other hand then back again, her heart fluttering in her chest as she again read the letter.

"Yoshimoto-san I know we were supposed to be finished for the day here but would you mind dropping me off at LME rather than at home?" she asked politely as Yoshimoto nodded but looked at her curiously "Why Chiori-chan? I didn't think you where scheduled for Love Me work today?" the smile that crossed Chiori's face in that moment was a true jubilant smile.

"I'm not." she replied smile growing wider if possible as she handed the letter over to her manager to read as she hugged the leather bound script to her chest tightly, her heart felt like it would leap from her chest as the thought of working with both her friend sank slowly into her soul and all she could think in that moment was 'I can't wait'

* * *

Sebastian knock gently on the Love Me locker room door as he held the envelope tightly, it didn't take very long for the door to be pulled open "Hello, welcome to the Love Me section how can I help you today?" Kanae answered the door halfheartedly in the manner Lory insisted on. Sebastian couldn't help but smile as Kanae looked at him curiously, It wasn't often Kanae had seen the aid without Lory present.

"I was asked to give you this Kotonami-san, I've been told its highest priority." Kanae sighed slightly as she took the envelope from Sebastian's hand "Isn't it always?" Kanae said as she looked at the front of the envelope surprised to see it was addressed to her and not another addressee she was expected to find and deliver it too. Sebastian chuckled and Kanae was pleased with herself for getting that small emotion from the man who always seemed so stoic.

Would you like a cup of tea?" Kanae offered and for the life of her she had no idea why except for the fact it was a very Kyoko thing to do, normally she would have just taken the instructions or request and shut the door behind her, but she felt almost as if Sebastian was in the same boat as them sometimes, forced by the president into those silly costumes and situations. Sebastian too was surprised by Kanae's kind offer he had to think about it for a moment, Lory would be back he was sure in a little while Mogami-san in tow and surely would head straight for here as this is where the girls would be likely to rush to meet.

"I would be very grateful for a cup, thank you." Kanae opened the door wider and allowed the man entrance, it wasn't until they were both sitting with a cup of chamomile tea Kyoko had brought for them to share that Kanae opened the envelope, Sebastian watched her as she quickly scanned over the letter from the president the only emotion she showed was the slight widening of her eyes as she quickly skipped over to the script. she didn't even give the cover a second glance as she opened it and started flipping through the pages it was then the biggest change over came Kanae as she smiled into the pages before closing the script with a decisive snap.

"For once it seems the president was correct Sebastian-san... this deserves nothing but my top priority." Sebastian nodded and let her see his slight smile "with very good reason Kotonami-san."

* * *

It was nearly 40 minutes later when Ren who had just been informed by Yashiro he had at least an hour while Yashiro wen't and spoke to Matsushima about what offers had come in for him, why didn't Ren go and eat so Kyoko would not glare at him for not looking after his charge correctly. Ren had nodded and walked away not sure if he was hungry to be honest but maybe if Kyoko was in today he could ask if she would perhaps like lunch together.

It was only as Ren knocked and entered the Love Me locker room her realized his mistake 'Yes' Kyoko was there but so where a large number of other people including the president all talking excitedly.. to his uttermost shock even Kanae looked like she was talking animatedly to Chiori's manager Yoshimoto who nodded and smiled brightly as Kyoko and Chiori poured over something together almost jumping from their seats.

"Ren!" Lory cried out happily as he tried to back out of the door and leave unnoticed, he couldn't help the internal sigh as everyone looked up at him, not knowing what to say in the circumstances he instantly said the first thing that popped into his head.

"looks like a party in here... where was my invited" He asked trying to make his laugh sound real as Lory looked at him over the rim of his glasses seeing through the facade instantly and his eyes told Ren with that twinkle he had been caught red handed.

"Ahh yes... well I suppose it is." Lory said looking around almost lazily "well its not everyday my love me ladies get there debuts now is it?"


End file.
